


And I'll Love You Through It All

by orphan_account



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Adorable Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Heartwarming fluff, Jealous Justin, Jealousy, Jesstin Fluff, Kissing, Romance, hand holding, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Justin gets jealous when he sees a guy flirting with Jess.
Relationships: Jessica Davis/Justin Foley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	And I'll Love You Through It All

**Author's Note:**

> a cute one shot jesstin fic just because i miss my babies and also because there's not nearly enough stories in this tag with them!

Jessica was perched quietly at the table, her lukewarm cup of black coffee sat untouched athwart from her as her slender fingers deftly moved across the keyboard of her laptop, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Justin chuckled, inwardly fawning at how adorable she looked. He shucks the dirtied white cloth that he used to clean up spills, aside before sauntering over to her. “How's it going?” He asks upon sliding in the chair next to her. 

Jessica grunts, “Awful. The paper is supposed to be two thousand words and I only have,” She squints her eyes as she leans forward to look at the computer screen. “Seven hundred.” She whines, inwardly chastising herself for procrastinating so long before starting on her essay. Justin huffs out a heap of air, marring an apologetic look as he splays a hand on her thigh. 

“You'll get through it, Jess. Here, drink your coffee, it'll give you enough energy to finish.” He suggests, nudging the small white cup towards her. She frowns, shaking her head as she pushes it away.   
“It's cold.”

Justin playfully rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Maybe if you didn't let it sit here it wouldn't have gotten cold.” She kinks an narrowed eyebrow up at him, “But, I'll bring you another one. On the house.” He lightly squeezed her thigh before leaning forward to kiss her sweet lips. Jessica smiled against his mouth while her lips softly pecked his.

“Thank you.” She whispers, watching a cheeky smile spread across his face. Justin pampers her plump lips with one last kiss before standing to his feet. He gaiters off, heading to the counter so he could prepare his girlfriend another drink. 

“Justin, go to the back and bring in some more bags of coffee. We're running low over here.” His boss, Melanie asks, as she stood at the cash register ringing up a customer. Justin nods and sets Jessica's drink aside so that he could retrieve the coffee bags. He walks to the back of the store, shifting through the inventory until the bags of packaged coffee came into his view. He grabbed two bags and gaitered back to the front. He places the coffee bags underneath the counter then reached for the drink, preparing to walk it over to Jess until the light timbre of her giggles caught his attention. Justin faltered, curiously furrowing his eyebrows together as he looked across the room to see that someone had joined Jess at the table — a boy with a very muscular physique, and a smile that spread wide as he and Jessica conversed quietly amongst themselves. 

Justin assumed that it was one of her friends, but that thought seemingly diminished when he began to notice that the dude was leaning in closer to Jess, his eyes lingering on the exposed flesh on her thighs, heedingly watching as her skirt rose up a bit. Justin clenched his jaw and walked over to the table. “I got your drink.” He says, sliding the cup of freshly brewed coffee down in front of his girlfriend. Jessica smiled in thanks, picking up the mug and taking a small sip. “Everything okay?” He ponders, scowling a pointed glare at the guy who only remained sitting there with his eyes gawking at Jess. 

Jessica nods, chuckling lightly before perching her mug down. “Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?” She inquisitively ponders, clearly naive to the coquettish looks that the guy was giving her. 

“Justin! Can you at least pretend that you work here?” He hears Melanie clamor from the cash register, the weight of her voice was clearly annoyed.

“Yeah, be right there!” He leans forward, pressing a deepened kiss against Jessica's mouth, lazily nipping at her bottom lip. He smirks when she keened softly in his mouth, “I'll let you get back to your homework.” Jessica nods her head, too out of breath to form any coherent words. Justin sent the guy a sneering smirk as he walked past him. 

Nearly two hours later, Justin had finally finished with his shift. He cleaned up around the cafe, tossing away dirty napkins and cups, wiping down the counters, sweeping the floors, checking the inventory before closing up. When he walked outside, he could see Jess leaning against her car waiting for him. “Hey, god, I'm fucking exhausted. I need a shower and some sleep.” Justin adduced, groaning as he massaged his aching shoulders. “You coming over tonight? I could use one of those back rubs.”

“Uh, I will if I have time. I got a few more paragraphs on my essay and my friend, Chris invited me to his school's homecoming game. I was thinking about going with him and Nina.” She shrugged indecisively, piquing a narrowed look of curiosity as she watched his face glower into a distasteful frown. “What?”

“Nothing. Its—that guy who was in the store today, that was Chris?” He asked to which Jessica responded with a nod. 

“Yeah. Why?” She asks, genuinely curious to know the reason for him suddenly splurging her with so many questions. Justin bit on his lip, contemplating if whether or not he should inform Jess about Chris. He didn't want to seem jealous, even though he rightfully was because that creep was objectifying his girlfriend right in front of him, but he also didn't want to make it seem as if she had no choice in who she could hang out with. 

“Justin, what is it?” Jessica urges, wanting to know why his mood and behavior drastically shifted. Justin sighed heavily and shifted under the weight of her scrutiny. 

Justin cleared his throat. “Chris, he was checking you out. I caught him looking at your thighs when you leaned forward earlier. He's a fucking creep.”

Jessica raises her eyebrows, blinking confusedly. “He did?” She was clearly taken aback by this news. “God, that prick. He used to have a crush on me and I thought he got over it. I can't believe he was trying to look under my dress! Wait,” She pauses, tilting her head at him. “Is that why you came over there and kissed me like that? Because you were jealous?”

Justin blushed abashedly, feeling the warm heat rising in his cheeks. He sheepishly rubbed at the back of his nape and shrugged his shoulders. “Well, yeah. I didn't like how he was looking at you. Plus, I could see that he was trying to make a move on you and I wanted to make sure that he knew you were taken.” He admits.

Jessica smiled, shaking her head fondly while she looked at her boyfriend in adoration. She clambered up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, “I love your dorky ass, you know that right?”

Justin nods as he feels his own genial smile creasing his lips. “Yeah, I know.” He squeezes his arms around her waist, pulling her hips towards his. 

“Good.”


End file.
